Blastocystis hominis, A protozoan parasite of the human gastrointestinal tract and an organism implicated in the causation of human diarrhea, is being studied in terms of its morphology, physiology, and sensitivity to metronidazole, enterovioform and similar drugs. This sporozoan may contain hundreds of mitochondria, and their enzyme activity are subjects of the study.